Glee: The 2nd Generation
by ItsCanonNow
Summary: Now that all the Glee kids have graduated, it's time for a new generation of gleeks to join the New Directions. The cast of the Glee Project will be the new glee club.
1. Prologue

**Title:** Glee: The 2nd Generation  
><strong>Author:<strong> ItsCanonNow  
><strong>Fandom: <strong>_Glee/The Glee Project_  
><strong>Rating:<strong> T (Because I'm nervous and don't want the parents of small children writing me hate mail)  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Glee or The Glee Project. I am not bald, nor do I own a yellow cap, therefore I am not Ryan Murphy. I do not know any of the members of The Glee Project. I don't mean to cause harm, confusion or headaches. Also, please don't sue me…I don't do well in jail and I have no money. Void where prohibited.

** PROLOGUE **

"So what are you going to do about Glee?"

Emma's question broke him away from his jumbled thoughts of all his students from the previous years. All fourteen of his glee kids had graduated the previous spring, each of them going their own ways.

Rachel and Kurd had both left for New York six weeks ago in hopes of starting their careers on Broadway. Blaine, who had joined the New Directions, last year, went with them. He was headed off to New York University, with hopes of studying Pre-Law. Mike Chang had decided to put his Asian brains to good use and study Pre-Med at Ohio State University, with Tina following him to study Nursing.

Finn got a job working at Burt Hummel's Tire Shop, since he would one day be taking over. He had started dating Quinn, who was now interning at a Real Estate Agency in Downtown Lima, after another messy breakup with Rachel last August. Sam had gone back to Tennessee University after receiving a football scholarship. Lauren Zizes had been approached back in May by the WWE, leaving a brokenhearted Puck behind.

After an amazing turn of events during his Senior year, Puck decided to attend the local community college and major in Criminal Justice. Mercedes, who was so inspired by will, chose to major in Elementary Education with a minor in Music. Brittany, who had strangely gotten a near perfect score on her SAT's (she had claimed it was due to being probed by aliens during her junior year) received a full ride scholarship to Julliard's Dance program. Santana was currently working at a dance studio in Cleveland.

Will was incredibly proud of all of his students, but they had all graduated, leaving him with no one to promote the glee club and a fresh new start. He hoped that this generation of students would be less cruel and more accepting of the glee kids.

The more he wondered what to do about the New Directions, the less he could think of. If he couldn't get twelve new students in time to rehearse for Sectionals, there would be no glee club.

"I guess I'm just going to have to do what I did three years ago. Make a sign-upp sheet and hope for the best."

**Author's Note: **Hey guys! This is my first (serious) fanfic! This chapter was just kind of an introduction in to the story, but the new characters will hopefully be introduced in the next chapter! Reviews would be greatly appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

Marissa stared at the list and contemplated whether or not her passion for the arts was worth risking social suicide her first year back at William McKinley High School. On one hand, she hadn't seen any of her classmates in two years, so she still maintained immunity from her 'shiny new toy' status at this school. On the other, the Glee kids got slushied on a regular basis, regardless of who they were or how long they had been here. She finally decided that auditioning for the New Directions was well worth the risk, since she would only be 'The New Kid' for a few weeks before her novelty wore off. She neatly wrote her name on the list and soon found herself being shoved aside as a small boy near her was coated head to toe in an icy, red slushy. She looked up at her savior, only to find herself standing face-to-face with none other than Cameron Mitchell.

...

Matheus didn't know what had hit him. Okay, well, he _did _know: A cherry slushy. But he had no idea what he did to deserve it. He was just walking down the hall, once again trying (and failing) at getting Emily Lopez's number. One moment he was flirting with her, the next he was wiping corn syrup out of his eyes. All he could hear were the laughs of jocks and Cheerio's, taunting him with cruel names like 'shorty,' 'munchkin,' and 'mini-me.' Once the crowd had dispersed, he noticed the slushy-stained sign-up sheet behind him. Yeah, he liked singing… in the shower. But he thought he would sign up. Nothing could be worse than what he was already going through. At least in Glee he'd make friends…

...

Cameron stared at Marissa, utterly shocked. The girl he'd been infatuated with ever since kindergarten was standing right before his very eyes. It was one of the few times in his life where he couldn't thing of anything to say.

_Say something. Anything. Just start with a simple "hello." That always seems to work._

He opened his mouth to speak, right as she turned around and walked away. He couldn't blame her, though. The last time they had spoken, they hadn't exactly been on good terms. One day she was his best friend, the next they couldn't' stop yelling. And then she was gone. The one thing he thought he would regret most when he saw her again would be the way he had hurt her, but he had been wrong. Here, in this moment, he realized. What he regretted the most was being to proud to apologize.

...

Damian came up to find his host-brother, Cameron, looking as if he had just been punched in the stomach.

"Hey, Cameron. Are you okay?" He asked, concerned for his friend.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just a little nervous about the new year. Don't worry 'bout it."

Though it was an obvious lie, Damian understood that whatever what bothering Cameron, he didn't want to talk about it. So he quickly changed the subject.

"So what is this 'Glee Club' everyone is talking about?" He hadn't _really_ heard anyone talking about it, but he had seen the sign-up sheet and it had sparked his interest.

"Glee? It's like a show choir where you compete in like singing and dancing competitions. It's automatic social suicide. Who are this year's victims so far?" Cameron said with a smirk.

Damian tried to cover his disappointment with a very fake sounding scoff. "Only five people have signed up. Lindsay Pearce, McKynleigh Ross, Marissa von Bleicken, Matheu-"

"Marissa von Bleicken?" Cameron interrupted, "You know… it's not _all _that bad. I heard glee was kind of fun, actually…"

Damian was happy he wouldn't be alone when he signed up for glee. Although he wondered why Cameron had such a sudden change of heart…

...

Lindsay Pearce was a very confident girl. She had gotten straight A's since nursery school, she had gotten the lead in every school program, and her only _real _competition for Class President, well her only competition at all, was McKynleigh Ross. All she needed now was to be the star of the New Directions. And all she had to do to be this year's glee star was blow Mr. Schuester away with her stunning audition. A little sucking up wouldn't hurt, either. She had done her research. She planned to be the best Rachel Berry that William McKinley High School had ever seen.

...

McKynleigh Ross glared at her brother. He had just called Lindsay, her arch-rival, "hot!" Lindsay had beaten McKynleigh in practically _everything_ since Pre-K. But not this time. McKynleigh had more school spirit, (She had the same _name_ as the school) more popularity, (Her brother was McKinley High's resident "Heartbreaker") and more talent than Lindsay. She planned on beating her at her own game. She would try out for glee club. Bryce was joining, too. The girls in glee, although usually freaky and annoying, had always been kind of sneaky-hot. Plus, the group had its fair share of Cheerio's in the past. So the duo signed up, then vacated the premises, to avoid any oncoming slushy-facials.

...

"No, no, and NO! I will not have any baldies, fatties, or infants on my squad!" Coach Sylvester shouted at the trio sitting in her office. "My girls have to have hair. Hair that can be tied up into a ponytail. It's mandatory. If I let on eof you off the hook, I'd have to let the whole squad do their hair! We'd have lesbian Bieber cuts and hippie grease-bags wandering the halls, disgracing the Cheerio's uniforms. And last time I let an overweight female on my squad, she sand a song about _inner beauty_ in front of the entire school. It was humiliating. And imagine what the judges at Nationals would say if they found out that I had a toddler practicing for six hours every day. There are _CHILD LABOR LAWS._ The answer is NO!"

Once Coach Sylvester finished her rant, the three teens stared, not understatnding. Ellis was the first to break the silence.

"I'm not a little kid. I'm a sixteen year old girl!"

"And my mom said that I had to do an extracurricular activity this year," Hannah added.

"And I shaved my head because I am a boy," Alex finished.

Sue still wouldn't have them. "You want a club that will 'accept' you, despite your _many_ flaws? Join Glee Club!"

...

You might think that Emily Lopez was a cheerleader, following in the footsteps of her older sister, Santana. But you would be wrong. Emily was so popular, she didn't _need_ the Cheerio's to boost her self-esteem. This was going to he _her_ year. She would be independent and do things _she_ wanted to do. That was why she was joining Glee Club. She was hot and she was fierce. No matter _how_ dorky her activities were, no one would take a chance messing with Emily Lopez.

...

Samuel was alone. He ate alone, he walked alone, he lived alone. And he liked it… for the most part. But he also got bored. He needed a place to go where he could connect with his inner rock star, but still have fun. A place where no one would carte about 'that creepy loner guy' infiltrating their club. A place like Glee Club. So he decided, as dorky as show choirs were, he would sign up for the New Directions.

...

Will Schuester was shocked, to say the least. He had gotten twelve signatures over the past week. Auditions were next week. Even though they were pointless, since everyone got in the club no matter how much they sucked, he couldn't wait to see what he had to work with.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I have no life outside of school. I had full intentions of pacing myself. But today I wrote. And wrote. All day. Not sure if they all will come this quickly, but I made celebratory rice crispy treats for a job well done. Notice I changed a few of their last names for story purposes, and got kind of lazy towards the end, but oh well. Reviewers get rice crispy treats!


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Cameron Stood outside of the girl's bathroom, fidgeting nervously in anticipation. Every time the door opened, he prepared himself for the conversation he needed to have. He had seen Marissa walk through these doors only moments before. He had been practicing the different ways that this conversation might play out for the better part of the past week. Six days of practice went down the drain, though, the moment Marissa stepped out of the bathroom.

"Marissa!" he shouted, louder than he had originally intended. More than a few sets of eyes turned to look at them.

"Hey Cameron. What's up?" She asked, half-heartedly.

"I saw that you were joining glee club and I wanted to get this off my chest, since I'm joining to and I don't want things to be awkward. I'm really sorry for everything. I really shouldn't have said what I said, and I've felt horrible about it ever since. When I finally got enough courage to apologize to you, you were gone and I had no idea where you went. You have every right to hate me and I'll understand if you never want to talk to me again, but I just wanted to say that I missed you," he said, all in the same breath.

He hadn't thought of how, exactly, she would've reacted, but he certainly didn't expect her to hug him. He had missed her hugs. She was always so warm, and she smelled like apples.

"I missed you, too, Cam," she smiled, "Yeah, I was mad, but I should've at least told you that I was moving. I would love it if we could be friends again. Walk me to glee?"

Cameron grinned as they locked arms the way they used to. "So… two years… that's quite a long sick day," Cameron mentally slapped himself.

"Yeah, remember how my parents were college professors? We went on a two year sabbatical so they could write a book on like King Arthur or something. We've spent the past two years travelling around Europe."

"Cool. I have an exchange student from Ireland staying at my house. His name is Damian, he's in glee, too."

"That's cool. So what are you singing for your glee audition, anyway?" she asked as they were walking into the auditorium. Everyone would be trying out today, since so many people were auditioning this year.

They were the first to arrive in the auditiorium, but were soon followed by Damian McGinty, Bryce and McKynleigh Ross, Lindsay Pearce, Emily Lopez, Ellis Wylie, Hannah McIalwain, Alex Jones, Matheus Fernandes, and Samuel Larson. Once everyone had sat down Mr. Schuester introduced himself and called up students one by one for their audition.

…

"My name is Alex Jones and I'll be singing 'Respect.'"

As the young boy belted, Will was flashed back three years, to his former student, Mercedes' first glee audition. He tried his hardest to focus on the student in front of him as tears threatened to spill over.

"Alex, are you at all related to Mercedes Jones?" He asked once the boy had finished.

"Mercedes is my older sister. She's been training me, vocally, for the past two years."

Will chuckled at the close family resemblance.

…

After several more auditions, including a raunchy rendition of 'Hips Don't Lie' by none other than the _sister_ of New Directions alumni, Santana Lopez, things got interesting.

"My name is Lindsay Pearce and I will be performing a song written by McKinley High's own New Directions."

Will couldn't help but smile at Lindsay's cover of 'Get it Right,' the song Rachel Berry had written and performed for Regional's, 2011.

…

Last to go was Marissa. Once she got up on stage, she looked directly at Cameron and sang her heart out in a fantastic performance of 'Rolling in the Deep,' by Adele, leaving several members of the audience, including Will himself, in tears.

She rejoined Cameron in her seat. "I chose that song before you apologized," she whispered, looking straight ahead.

Cameron was speechless. So many emotions were going through him all at once. He was impressed at how talented Marissa was, but upset that she once had to go through what that song had depicted. He was angry at himself for causing her so much pain and regretful that he hadn't apologized sooner. His attention, however, was soon directed back to the stage as Mr. Schuester made an announcement.

"You guys all did fantastic today! Sectionals are about three months away, so we need to start practicing right away. We'll have rehearsals every day in the choir room, starting tomorrow at 3:30. Don't be late."

…

After being dismissed, the New Directions waved their goodbyes and went home.

Cameron had offered Marissa a ride home, so he and Damian waited patiently by the exit while Marissa grabbed a few books from her locker. They hadn't been waiting for very long before they heard the sound of someone struggling. One look around the corner showed the source of the ruckus.

…

Marissa closed her locker door to find Bryce Ross standing there, smirking. He had spent the last week following her around school, shamelessly flirting with her. She remembered how he was in Junior High: a pathological flirt, and she was NOT going to be another notch in his bedpost.

"Hello, Bryce. What's up?" she asked unenthusiastically. Cameron and Damian were waiting for her and she didn't want to make Cameron wait any longer. He had, after all, waited two years.

"You're a great singer. That song was amazing. _You're_ amazing," he said with a wink.

"Excuse me?" She asked, to appalled to think of her usual witty comeback.

"I bet I could make you hit a high note," he breathed, making a grab for her hand.

Marissa whipped her hand away, only to be pinned against a wall.

"Marissa, when are you going to stop denying that we have chemistry? I want you, and I _always_ get what-"

He was cut off by a loud yelling noise and was soon thrown to the ground by a furious looking Cameron. The two were on the ground, fighting for quite sometime before Mr. Schuester came and broke them apart. A mortified looking McKynleigh had to drag Bryce away from the scene, muttering embarrassed apologies along the way.

…

The car ride to Marissa's house was silent. It was Damian who finally broke the silence once they pulled into Marissa's driveway.

"So that Lindsay girl has a nice voice…"

"Yeah, she did. I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Marissa added as she stepped out of the car.

"Bye Marissa. Talk to you later! See you soon, okay. Bye," Cameron rambled as his friend left the vehicle.

"Well, that was some great rescue you had back at school. Totally not fuelled by _jealousy_ or anything, right, Cam?"Damian teased.

"Yeah, don't think I didn't notice the way you were staring at Lindsay. You're in no position to tease, Romeo," Cameron replied, smirking the rest of the way home.

…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I don't like Bryce. So that's why he's so awful in this. Anyway… I feel like I took forever to update, even though I didn't… I guess lack of a new episode of The Glee Project this week left me unmotivated. Special thanks to my brother for thinking of song choices and thank you guys SO MUCH for all the awesome reviews! They motivated me to write this! I've noticed that a lot of you guys like BTR, right? That's cool! Special shout-out to __BelieverInLove__, who is writing her own Glee Project fanfic, so you should probably go check it out! _

_Are there any couples you would like to see happen in this? You know, besides the obvious ones? Or are there any glee club assignments you'd like to see happen? I've already chosen the first one, but anything special that you've always wanted to see happen? Let me know in a review!_

_And since I know you'd be asking, here are the audition songs:_

Emily-Hips Don't Lie-Shakira  
>Marissa-Rolling in the Deep-Adele<br>Hannah-Bad Reputation-Joan Jett  
>Lindsay-Get it Right-Rachel Berry<br>McKynleigh-All American Girl-Carrie Underwood  
>Ellis-Big Spender <em>(Since I'm not original at all)<em>  
>Damian-Our Last Summer-ABBA<br>Cameron-Always-Switchfoot  
>Bryce-Low-Flo Rida <em>(I thought it fit…)<em>  
>Samuel-Never Say Never-The Fray<br>Alex-RESPECT  
>Matheus-Larger Than Life-Backstreet Boyz <em>(He was using irony to enhance the performance)<em>


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER THREE**

The next day was fairly uneventful. Until glee, that is.

Damian and Marissa walked into the choir room to find most of the group standing in a circle around Lindsay and McKynleigh, who were shouting words at each other that Damian had a feeling his mother wouldn't have approved of.

Most of the club was clueless as to why the usually calm girls were fighting in the first place, until McKynleigh spoke up.

"I can't believe you called me a slut just for your stupid campaign for class president!"

Cameron flinched at the word.

"Well at least I'm not sleeping my way to the top! Or should I say, having my brother do it for me," Lindsay answered, venomously, "I'm only being honest. That's politics. If you can't take the heat, get-"

Lindsay was cut off as McKynleigh launched herself at the shrieking girl.

Marissa didn't think that this battle would be over very soon, so she made her way over to a seat near the back of the choir room. She watched as Cameron tried (and failed) to break the two girls apart and noticed Damian making his way towards the chair next to her.

"Do they _always _fight like this?"

"Usually they do. I would've thought that they have matured by now; they've been doing this since kindergarten. But usually with less profanities," she answered. "So you live with Cameron, huh? You like it here in America? It must be way different from Ireland."

"Yeah, it's pretty different from back home, but I love it here. Cameron is like my brother, so I guess that's part of why I'm having a great time. He told me about you two the other night. I just thought I should let you know."

"Well we hadn't exactly ended our friendship on a very good note before I left. But maybe that's a good thing. Maybe we needed some time away from each other to realize how lucky we were to have each other. Last week, when I first saw him, it's like something inside of me snapped. I hadn't realized how miserable I had been without him. I guess that's why it was so easy to forgive him."

Just then, a furious looking Will Schuester ran into the room. He pulled the two girls apart; they hadn't suffered any real damage, only a few scratch marks and pulled hair.

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" An enraged Mr. Schuester shouted. "I've already had to break up _two_ fights between members of this club since rehearsal yesterday! Glee club is a family. I want you guys to start treating each other like family. That's why every Friday night you guys will meet at my house for a family dinner until I see an improvement. Starting tomorrow at six o'clock."

"Excuse me, but some of us already have plans for our Friday nights," Bryce said.

"You will cancel them. These family dinners are _mandatory_. Either you come or you're out of the club."

Mr. Schuester spent the rest of glee club discussing music theory while no one paid attention.

"So this week for your very first glee club assignment will be songs by the classic European pop band, ABBA. If you want to do a duet or a group number then that's fine, but you can do a solo if you would like to. See you tomorrow night."

The group quickly dispersed, already thinking of songs to sing and groups to perform in.

Damian turned to Marissa. "I sang an ABBA song for my audition, so I don't really want to do another solo. Do you want to be partners?"

"Yeah, I'd love to. That sounds like fun!" She answered; unaware of the pair of jealous eyes watching them.

Cameron gave Damian one last envious glance before choosing his partner.

…

Two hours later, Marissa was practicing with Damian in the room that he was sharing with Cameron. It was obvious which side belonged to Damian. It was very clean and organized with a framed picture of his friends and family in Ireland.

Cameron's half, however, was just as messy, if not worse than it was when Marissa left two years ago. Posters had been slapped onto the wall and the bed looked like it hadn't been made in weeks. The one thing that stood out was among the disaster zone was a framed picture sitting on his bedside table.

Marissa remembered the day the photo had been taken. She had dragged him to the mall with her to go shopping for a dress to wear to the eighth grade end of the year dance. That was only two weeks before their friendship had ended abruptly.

Damian's voice broke her out of her thoughts, "Marissa, Cameron's mom wanted to know if you wanted to stay for dinner."

"Oh, I don't think so. I should be getting home soon anyway."

Damian walked her to her car. "So… umm… that was fun," he said awkwardly.

"Yeah, it was. I'll see you tomorrow, Damian."

…

Dinner that night went by in an awkward blur at the Mitchell house. Cameron was glaring at Damian and he had no idea why. That is, until they were going to bed.

"So you and Marissa. What happened to Lindsay?" Cameron asked, anger clear in his voice.

"Oh, is _that_ what this is about? I didn't mean to 'steal your girl' or whatever, so calm down. The two of you are the only people I actually know here and I thought you said you were over her!" Damian shouted back. "Besides, why are you acting so weird about this? You're not _jealous_, are you, Cameron?" Damian smirked.

"Of course not," Cameron lied, "I have a great partner already. And our duet is going to be amazing."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Lindsay."

…

The next day passed by pretty quickly for Cameron. It wasn't until he was approached by Lindsay during study hall that he realized the day was almost over.

"What is with you?" she broke through his daydreams about a certain redhead.

"What do you mean?"

"We've had the same classes every year since preschool, and you've never made an effort to talk to me. Now all of a sudden you want to be duet partners." Cameron cringed when he realized how quickly his plan was falling apart. "You like her, don't you? Marissa. You have for a while, now. I see you staring at her. And you're jealous that she chose Damian as her partner, so you're trying to make her jealous, too."

"Is it that obvious?"

She nodded.

"Wait, if you know all of this, then why did you say yes?"

"The same reason you asked in the first place. To make Damian jealous," she stated, bluntly. "Now I have a fantastic ABBA song to express our feelings for our respective romantic interests…"

…

"Wait, wait. So he's partners with Lindsay Pearce just so he can get back at you? This is _too_ great!" Marissa laughed.

"How is this a good thing? At least I know you don't have feelings for me. What if Lindsay falls for Cameron and his quirky style and boyish charms?" Damian asked, frantically.

"Don't worry about it. Lindsay is very professional with her music. Plus, Cameron gets really funny when he's jealous," she said.

"Yeah, I do have to admit, it was pretty hilarious when he was shouting and his voice got all high pitched."

"Exactly. And I have the perfect idea for a song that we can do for our assignment. I can assure you that it will be very entertaining." she smiled mischievously.

Damian listened intently while she explained their plan, his eyes lighting up with every detail.

_This was going to be good._

…

Lindsay was the first to arrive at Mr. Schue's apartment. As she sat on his couch, waiting for the others to arrive, she reflected the day's events, as she always did before dinner, although this usually took place in her bedroom, not a grown man's living room. She was very excited to perform with Cameron the next week. She had a feeling their voices would compliment each other very well. She also thought about Damian.

He had stopped by her locker at the end of the day to make sure he got Mr. Schue's address right. Sure, it wasn't like he had asked her to homecoming or anything, but he could've asked anyone in the entire glee club, and he asked her. That had to mean something, right?

She pushed the thought aside as she heard a knock on the front door. Mr. Schuester ran to the door to reveal, not one of the students, but a very angry looking blond woman.

Mr. Schuester's grin vanished when he saw her. But the woman wasn't looking at him.

She was staring directly at Lindsay.

…

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **_I am SO sorry! I had no intention of waiting this long to update this story. I had severe writer's block. Then Harry Potter came out and I was an emotional wreck for about a week. And then Marissa and Cameron left, which made me sad. And I still had writer's block. Then I signed up for Pottermore, and then I had some more writer's block. Which brings us to today, when I forced myself to finish this chapter, which I had been writing bits and pieces of for the past 3 weeks. So it's a bit choppy, but I tried really hard. _

_Again, I'm sorry._

_But what did you think of it? Besides the horribley awkward choppiness. _

_Anything you'd like to see happen in this story? Glee assignments? Pairings? General events? I WILL NOT take so long for the next chapter, I promise! Let me know what you thought, though. Reviews are always appreciated and help motivate me! _


End file.
